divine_armamentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Card
I've always wanted to learn to play cards. About Cards What are Character Cards? Being stuck inside a card can get boring! ◆Character Cards are extremely important in the world of Divine Aramaments. Up to 5 Character Cards can be placed in a Deck. Players then use that Deck to go adventuring and engage in combat! ◆Character Cards are divided into Jobs, and each Job is limited to specific Equipment Cards. ◆Character Cards use Equipment Cards to increase their attack and defense in order to be more effective when in combat. ◆Character Cards can gain experience levels via Enhancement, and raising the level increases attack and defense values. The Ability level can also be raised if the right Material Card is used during Enhancement. ◆It is also possible to Evolve a card into a stronger version, though this resets the card's experience. ◆The character's maximum level depends on its Rarity. ◆Character Cards have Attributes, which gives them different strengths and weaknesses in combat. ◆Abilities can provide an advantage in the Battlefield. What are Equipment Cards? A warrior can never have too much equipment! ◆Equipment Card is the general name for both Weapon and Armor Cards. By giving equipment to a Character Card, you can greatly increase the power of that character. ◆There are 4 types of Equipment Cards: Weapon、Chest、Arm、Waist. Only 1 card can be equipped on each part. ◆Each Equipment Card is limited to specific Job so that only characters with the matching job can use it. ◆Equipment Cards also have levels, and raising the level increases the Attack and Defense values. ◆Equipment Cards gain levels via Enhancement, which is the same method as Character Cards. What is Rarity? Rare? I think I'm one of a kind! ◆There are 7 rarities: Normal、 Normal+、Rare、S Rare、S Rare+、U Rare、U Rare+. Rare characters and equipment tend to be very strong, but are of course very hard to find. ◆A card's maximum level increases with its rarity. What are Skills? Equipment can have Skills? ◆Skills are the special abilities of Equipment Cards. Most Skills raise your character's defense against attribute-based attacks. ◆Equip multiple pieces of equipment with the same skills to increase the effect! What are Attributes? Pay Attention to your character's Attribute if you want to win! ◆Attributes are assigned to cards. There are 4 kinds of attributes: Fire, Water, Earth, Forest. ◆Attributes are very important during battle. If a character is attacked by an attribute it is weak to, it will take extra damage. ◆Fire is weak to Water. Water is weak to Earth. Earth is weak to Forest. Forest is weak to Fire. ◆ Therefore, planning your deck while thinking about the relationship between Attributes will give you an advantage! ◆Quest Bosses also have Attributes, so watch out! What are Abilities? Use Abilities to turn the tide of battle! ◆Abilities are special moves available to Characters that can be used in the Battlefield. They have special effects, such as temporarily increasing your Attack or dealing a large amount of damage. ◆Abilities can be used once you have 100 Ability Points, which are gained by performing attacks. ◆Abilities have individual levels, and the maximum of Ability Level is 10. ◆Enhancement must be performed in order to raise the Ability Level. However, the Ability Level is not guaranteed to increase every time Enhancement is performed, as indicated by the Ability Level Up Probability value. What are Jobs? Make sure you understand your job before entering the Battlefield! ◆Jobs represent the goal that a Character Card is aiming for, and determine what Equipment Cards and ability it can use. What are Favorites? Protection for the ones you don't want to give away. ◆ The Favorites feature allows you to 'lock' specific cards that you like, preventing them from being accidently used. ◆ Cards can be added to your Favorites List by selecting Add to Favorites in the detailed view of the desired card. ◆ Cards added to your Favorites List cannot be used for: ● Trades ● Presents ● Sale ● Enhancement Material ● Evolution Material ◆ Cards that have been added to your Favorites List will be displayed with a heart icon next to their name. ◆ Other users will also be able to see the cards that you have added to your Favorites List. ◆ You can view your Favorites List by selecting the button at the bottom of the Card List page. ◆ To remove a card from your Favorites List, select Remove from Favorites in the detailed view of the desired card.